earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 9
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Splinter * Casey Jones * ??? Location * O'Neil Farm, Evergreen County, WA * August 17th 2016, 1027 Local Time VOX Archive * Leonardo: whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, pant, whoosh, pant, pant, whoosh, pant, whoosh, frenzied scream, schlock, thud, gasp, pant, pant, sigh, pant, pant, bare footsteps, thud, pant, pant * Splinter: My apologies for interupting your training, Leonardo. tap, bare footsteps Please do not stop on my account. * Leonardo: No... No, it's not you. pant I just needed a break. pant That's all. * Splinter: Indeed. tap, bare footsteps Did the scarecrow have it coming? * Leonardo: pant I'll fix it... I just... pant * Splinter: You know, my son... There are those who feel that a sword, once drawn, should never return to its scabbard until its tasted blood. * Leonardo: pant I... I've read something like that... Yes. * Splinter: Do you mind telling me where you've read such a philosophy, my son? * Leonardo: sigh In the Ashi no Himitsu. * Splinter: taps, bare footsteps I figured as much. pause So now I know why you're speaking off to the cornfield with the backpack. sigh Might I see it? * Leonardo: pause, clatter, bare footsteps, corn stalks rustling, clatter, bare footsteps, zipper unzipping, clatter, fabric shifting, sigh, clatter * Splinter: Thank you, my son. clatter, pages turning This... Isn't my copy. sigh Where did you find this? * Leonardo: The Foot warehouse we raised in four months ago. sigh A crate of them busted open when we were incapacitating the sentries. I recognized that sigil on the cover from the one in your den. I thought it might be useful so I put it in my shell. It was only later that I realized what it was. pause It's not even the full text, it's... It's just like a watered down version of the Ashi no Himitsu, isn't it? * Splinter: turning Watered down and tainted. yes. pages turning This is a corrupted manuscript. It's been slanted toward Saki's own personal ideology. I see none of the Doctrine of the Ubu or any mention of the Foundations ofHonor. pages turning This even lacks the Masato Treatises. It teaching the execution of forbidden techniques without first defining the principles on when their use is justified. clatter How many times have you readthis, my son? * Leonardo: sigh I'd rather not say. * Splinter: cane taps, bare footsteps Give me your sword. * Leonardo: What? * Splinter: Your blade, my son. Give it to me. * Leonardo: Wh- Why? * Splinter: Do as I say. * Leonardo: sigh, clatter * Splinter: toss, pages shifting, slash,thuds: 2 instances * Leonardo: gasp * Splinter: That is a more practical training technique than anything that book could otherwise teach you. * Leonardo: Father, that was- * Splinter: Filth. It was nothing but propaganda penned by Oroku Saki and Hattori Tatsu. spit Release its teachings from your mind, my son. * Leonardo: scoff Father, if you believe that those other lessons are so important why don't you let us read your copy of Ashi no Himitsu. * Splinter: sigh I will allow you to read it when you are ready to do so, my son. cane taps, bare footsteps And only then. * Leonardo: footsteps When will that be? * Splinter: When will it rain next? * Leonardo: Huh? * Splinter: You might look at the clouds for guidance, but even a dark day does not assure rain. It rains when it must and only then. taps, bare footsteps, sigh, hand dropped to shoulder I can tell you many things, but I cannot tell you when you will be ready. That is a matter for you to prove to me you are ready. On the day I witness your transformation from pupil to master, you will be ready. * Leonardo: What must I do? Surely you can tell me what it is I must do. Perhaps you can tell me where my shortcomings are so that I might- * Splinter: sigh It is not a matter of being a perfect ninja, my son. There is no such thing. it is a matter of being the best ninja you can be. That means accepting what makes you strong and what makes you weak, and realizing that those are one and the same. * Leonardo: Huh? pause But that makes no sense! * Splinter: chuckle Walk me back to the farmhouse if you would. taps, bare footsteps Leonardo, you're my son. Do you not question this? * Leonardo: footsteps No, of course not, father. * Splinter: Yet, I am a rat and you are a turtle. taps, bare footsteps * Leonardo: Yes, but- footsteps * Splinter: You accept that as a possibility, but you doubt your ability to be both strong and weak? cane taps, bare footsteps * Leonardo: It's not a fair comparison, father. footsteps Family is a concept with more than one definition. Strength is... power. Weaknesses is the lack thereof. footsteps The two cannot coexist in the same place. Much like light and darkness. Good and evil. * Splinter: chuckle, cane taps, bare footsteps You prove yourself more a fool with every word you speak, my son. * Leonardo: footsteps, scoff Excuse me? * Splinter: cane taps, bare footsteps You know what my greatest strength is, my son? * Leonardo: Your wisdom. footsteps Wait, no... Your technique. footsteps No, no... Your experience! * Splinter: cane taps, bare footsteps It is you, my son. pause, sigh, cane plants in dirt It is you. It is Raphael. It is Donatello. It is even Michelangelo. My greatest strength are my son. sigh You give me strength and purpose. And yet, you are also my greatest weakness. sigh Not only do the four of you give me more headaches than I care to discuss, but should you or any of your brothers be threatened or endangered, I cannot control myself. No true father could. This makes me weak, and yet I accept this. * Leonardo: I- pause I think I understand now. Thank you, father. * Casey Jones: opesn, footsteps, door closes Yo, come on! We're burning daylight here! car door opens, clatter, car door closes * footsteps: 2 instances, cane tapping * Leonardo: What's going on here, Casey? * Casey Jones: You didn't hear? * opens, bare footsteps: 2 instances, footsteps, door closes * Casey Jones: Huh, I thought someone told you. I'm taking April, Raph, and Donnie back to the city. * Leonardo: What? Why? * Raphael: footsteps I need to go on patrol or I'm going to strangle Mikey. Just one patrol. It's all I need. I just need to bash some Dragons. * Donnatello: footsteps I need to get a few things from the lab. Raph and I will be back tomorrow night in the Shellraiser.. * Leonardo: Okay, but... Why don't we all go back? * April O'Neil: chuckle, footsteps Oh, no... I'm going back. As in going back... I got school starting up again. I can't miss a whole semester or I forfeit my scholarship. I can't do that to my dad. It's been fun hanging out with you guys, but- I need to get back to real life. * Leonardo: What about the Foot, April? * Casey Jones: Hey, give me your bags. I'll load them in the back. clatter, clatter, clatter, footsteps, door opens, clatter, clatter, clatter * April O'Neil: Casey's agreed to come live with me and help my sister and I look afterthe shop, too. scoff My dad even signed off on the idea, too. * Michelangelo: biting into apple, chomp, chomp, porch swing creaking It's true. He did. I heard him. * April O'Neil: You were listening to my phone call? * Michelangelo: porch swing creaking, gulp Yeah... Sorry. I was going to order pizza but- pause Raph! Donnie! Bring pizza back with you! * Raphael: scoff It's a three hour drive! * Michelangelo: Right... Hmm... Oh, bring twice as much pizza then so you guys have some to eat on the way up. * Raphael: sigh Can you believe this guy, Donnie? bare footsteps, clamber * bare footsteps, clamber, door closes * Leonardo: I thougt the whole point of us coming up here was to protect April? If she's going back to the city why don't all of us do that? * Splinter: We will return to the city soon enough, my son... However... pause i feel this is where we are needed. cane taps, bare footsteps * Leonardo: Why? What's there to do here other than hide from the Foot? silence Father? * April O'Neil: Bye Leo... lips kissing forehead Take care of Splinter and Mikey for me. Okay? footsteps Seeya. door opens * Leonardo: sigh See ya, April. You too, Casey... * Casey Jones: Take it easy, Turtle-Guy. door opens, car door closes: 2 instances, truck engine turns over, pause, truck drives away * Michelangelo: Hey, Leo... chain rattling, porch swing creaking, rapid bare footsteps, clamber, rapid bare footsteps You wanna order, pizza? * Leonardo: sigh Maybe latr, Mikey... I'm not hungry right now. footsteps * Michelangelo: scoff Who said anything about being hungry? It's pizza, dude! bare footsteps Fine, suit yourself. More pizza for Mikey. clatter, screentap, screentap, screentap, pause Huh? smack No signal? Oh, right, yeah... footsteps Normally, I'd climb on top of Casey's hobo-wagon, but... bare footsteps I bet that hayloft in the barn gets a signal. footsteps, whistling off-key, bare footsteps, grunt, clatter, bare footsteps, large door opens, bare footsteps, cough Whew. I forgot it stinks in here. bare footsteps, clamber, clamber, sigh Smells much better up- * ???: soft footsteps * Michelangelo: Huh? * 3.4 seconds * Michelangelo: That was weird. clatter Hmm... Still no signal. Oh, I should probably open that loft door. That'll help. footsteps, whistling off-key, clatter, door opens, clatter Ah, bingo! Signal! tap * ???: soft footsteps * Michelangelo: Hello? Anyone up here? Mice maybe? Oh, or like a barn owl? Or, I don't know, a werewolf or leprechaun? * ???: footsteps * Michelangelo: Okay, whoever you are, you should know- chains rattling: 2 instances I'm a teenage, mutant, ninja- * ???: footsteps Turtle? * Michelangelo: gasp Oh, hey... There you are... chuckle You're just a- loud panicked scream: 3.5 seconds * ???: scream: 2.3 seconds, whack * Michelangelo: bare footsteps, gasp, thud, crack, pained groan * Leonardo: opens, rapid bare footsteps, bare feet skidding on dirt Mikey! are you hurt?! grappling What happened?! * Michelangelo: No worries, Leo... My shell broke my fall. groan I'm more worried about that! * Leonardo: You're more worried about what? pause I don't- gulp Uh... gulp We need to call everyone back here right now... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 8. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 10. * Debut of Venus de Milo. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 9 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances